User blog:RyanL181095/Super Mario Bros. Wii U (RyanL181095) (From Super Mario Maker)
These levels are made by "Ryan" (Nintendo Network ID: RyanL181095) on the Wii U: These levels might appear in the 100 Mario Challenge and will show the amount of Global Players played each level. If you want to bookmark these levels, you can if you want. Website Link for More Information https://supermariomakerbookmark.nintendo.net/profile/RyanL181095?type=posted Game Styles: Super Mario Bros. : Worlds 1 & 5 Super Mario Bros. 3 : Worlds 2 & 6 Super Mario World : Worlds 3 & 7 New Super Mario Bros. U : Worlds 4 & 8 Courses: World 1: 1-1: Overground Tour (79 Completed/108 Players) (73.14% People completed this level) (4 Stars) 1-2: Underground Tour (78 Completed/315 Players) (24.76% People completed this level) (12 Stars) 1-3: Underwater Tour (50 Completed/114 Players) (43.85% People completed this level) (4 Stars) 1-4: Let's beat up Bowser Jr. (58 Completed/168 Players) (34.52% People completed this level) (8 Stars) World 2: 2-1: Overground now different (74 Completed/148 Players) (50.00% People completed this level) (7 Stars) 2-2: More Underground (75 Completed/151 Players) (49.66% People completed this level) (5 Stars) 2-3: Don't Drown (48 Completed/85 Players) (57.47% People completed this level) (2 Stars) 2-4: Clown Carship (56 Completed/171 Players) (32.74% People completed this level) (6 Stars) World 3: 3-1: Yoshi Arrives (65 Completed/131 Players) (49.61% People completed this level) (4 Stars) 3-2: Mystery World (71 Completed/289 Players) (24.56% People completed this level) (7 Stars) 3-3: Underwater Wonderland (81 Completed/102 Players) (79.41% People completed this level) (7 Stars) 3-4: Autoship World (34 Completed/214 Players) (15.88% People completed this level) (7 Stars) World 4: 4-1: Let's get better graphics (67 Completed/119 Players) (56.30% People completed this level) (2 Stars) 4-2: Mystery World (71 Completed/289 Players) (24.56% People completed this level) (7 Stars) 4-3: Avoid Bone Fish & Wiggler (63 Completed/106 Players) (59.43% People completed this level) (4 Stars) 4-4: Avoiding the laughing lips (78 Completed/136 Players) (57.35% People completed this level) (7 Stars) World 5: 5-1: Keep Your Eyes On The Road (44 Completed/102 Players) (43.13% People completed this level) (3 Stars) 5-2: Leave this to Luigi (53 Completed/106 Players) (50.00% People completed this level) (1 Star) 5-3: Run before it's too late! (101 Completed/119 Players) (84.87% People completed this level) (8 Stars) 5-4: Obstacle Castle (10 Completed/88 Players) (11.36% People completed this level) (2 Stars) World 6: 6-1: Auto Overground (21 Completed/87 Players) (24.13% People completed this level) (3 Stars) 6-2: Some more creepers (22 Completed/233 Players) (9.44% People completed this level) (5 Stars) 6-3: Underground Samba Coaster (88 Completed/383 Players) (9.44% People completed this level) (13 Stars) 6-4: Minions helping Bowser (57 Completed/194 Players) (29.38% People completed this level) (6 Stars) World 7: 7-1: 10 Seconds to run! (346 Completed/1027 Players) (33.69% People completed this level) (37 Stars) 7-2: The Grand Haunted House (19 Completed/139 Players) (13.66% People completed this level) (4 Stars) 7-3: Swim carefully (64 Completed/456 Players) (14.03% People completed this level) (15 Stars) 7-4: High Castle (60 Completed/347 Players) (17.29% People completed this level) (7 Stars) World 8: 8-1: 4 Places Left (33 Completed/272 Players) (12.13% People completed this level) (7 Stars) 8-2: Well this is very spooky! (30 Completed/215 Players) (13.95% People completed this level) (3 Stars) 8-3: Bring it Bowser Jr. (46 Completed/272 Players) (16.91% People completed this level) (6 Stars) 8-4: The Grand Finale Castle (65 Completed/203 Players) (32.01% People completed this level) (5 Stars) Category:Blog posts